


The Prisoner

by Yoriko_Rayne



Category: Asgard - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: F/M, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki One Shot, One Shot, Oral Sex, Prisoned, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoriko_Rayne/pseuds/Yoriko_Rayne
Summary: Some very loud noises are coming from the cells in Asgard.....Who's making them??This comes from my Tumblr account. https://helloohmarveluniverse.tumblr.com/
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	The Prisoner

Imagine that your laying down in your room in Asgard. Its dark outside and you hear some crashing and banging going on in the distance.

Its not very noticeable, sounds far away. But, you ignore it for a little while. And then….that damn noise starts up again. You finally get out of bed, put a robe on, and walk out of your room.

You follow the noise down to where the holding cells are. There are guards present but they are ignoring everything that is going on.

“Do you not hear that?” as you look at one of the guards. He gets a bit nervous.

“M’lady, it is the prisoner. And we are….a little….”

“A little what? Afraid to go in and see what is going on?”

Guard doesn’t even look you in the eyes at this point. He’s been called out.

Irritated you walk past him, “But…”

“Don’t ‘but’ me, I’m going to see what is going on!” the guard backs off and lets you pass.

As you walk through the double barricaded doors, the first cell comes into view.

Its him of course, some how he’s gotten a hold of some alcohol and is tearing up his cell. With all that has happened, you can’t really blame him for being upset.

As you walk to the massive window, “What the hell do you want hmm? Want to come and see how, I, Loki the God of Mischief is here in this cell like a caged animal?!”

His voice was booming at this point, you wince a little when the sound of his anger hit your ears. You could feel the pain that he is going through. The hurt at the loss of the only mother he ever knew. The one that never gave up on him and that loved him unconditionally. A single tear rolls down your cheek.

As Loki continues his tirade in his cell you call over a guard to unlock the door that is holding him. This same guard you talked to before doesn’t even bother to argue. He just nods his head in agreement. You walk into the cell…..he doesn’t notice.

The guard locks it behind you….he still doesn’t notice.

You can’t but run up and hug him tightly. Loki is stunned, maybe from never being shown affection aside from his mother or maybe because you are in there with him.

His heart calms a little, his breathing slows down some. Then you feel his arms slowly but hesitantly wrap around you.

“Why are you doing this?” he breathes into your ear.

“You need to know that someone else here cares for you too,”

You hear a catch in his breath. His arms getting tighter around you, then finally his head rests on your shoulder.

You feel hot tears fall onto your shoulder. Which causes you to look up and over at him. He bolts upright.

“Oh I’m sorry, I should have been more careful of that,” as he tries to wipe his tear stains off of your robe.

“I’m not bothered by it, men can cry. I find it humbling that men show feelings too.” You give a tender smile at him as he locks eyes with you. Shocked.

You bring your hand slowly to his face, thumbing away the tears still left on his cheek. He stands there frozen, but not for long. His face nuzzles into your hand as he holds it there with his own.

“Are you saying that you…..care….about me?”

“I always have Loki,”

As he gets closer to you face, you feel his breath. You feel tension, some animalistic desire that is only calmed by his will. With your hand still in his….

“In what way? Am I a friend? Brother? Or something else?” his lips are dangerously close to yours.

“In what way am I to you then? Someone that you want to take advantage of for a time being? Am I something more than that? Worth dying for?” Loki doesn’t budge on the questions.

“I would give my life for you a million times over,” he says before his lips crash into yours. His hand on the back of your head. Pressing him further into you.

Your hands wander to find his face. Cupping one side of his face while using your other hand to play with his hair. Snaking your fingers through it, pulling on it. While listening to him groan into your mouth.

He slides his tongue past your lips. Hearing your sharp inhale, his free arm wraps around your waist and pulls you closer to him. His hand travels past your waist. Cupping your ass as he feels around for a second, finding you don’t have on any undies. Well, you were in bed after all.

Breaking away slowly and reluctantly “My dear lady, you don’t have anything on under this robe do you?” as he runs his lips over your ear giving you goose bumps all over your body. Feeling this, he smiles.

“I was asleep, and I don’t like to have anything on me when I am in bed,”

He looks at you with one eyebrow raised and that smirk you have always loved. “Anything?”

“Well,” as you smile at him “Almost anything,” he smiles back at you. He stepped back and with the waive of his hand this windows around you grow dark. The lights dim in the room. You look around at what he has done.

“Even in here, I’m still able to do somethings, love,” that last word caused you to look at him and smile. You look him over. He’s standing there shirtless in front of you. Pants halfway undone. No shoes. You make your way back up to his eyes. He is staring at you and walking back over to you slowly.

With one arm down by his side and the other reaching for you face. Lightly touch your skin, you can feel his desire burning more and more for you. Running his fingers down your neck….collar bone….the middle of you chest. He could tell your heart was racing, He was watching his own hand trace your skin and smirking at the same time. All you could do what stand there and just…..feel.

Making his way to your waist, his hand stops on the one thing that was holding your robe together. From revealing everything….

“May I?’ he asked quietly. Stepping a little closer to you. His forehead touching yours. Both of you having your eyes closed. You feel him tug at the front of your robe….the belt falls down to the floor to your feet…..he pushes the rest of it off of your shoulders. The only article of clothing is puddled around you…

His hands start to light touch you bare flesh. Then all of the sudden he lifts you into his arms. Both of he hands grabbing at your bare behind.

Both of your legs are wrapped around his waist, both arms around his neck. Your eyes roll back into your head as he bites your neck. Then rolling his tongue up to your ear and giving it a nip.

Walking you over to his bed, you collide into it with him on top of you, not wanting to let go.

Reluctantly moving his arms to steady himself above you, his tongue runs over both of your breasts. Find each of its centers and sucking on them.

Your body moves on its own, slowly moving your hips towards him, squirming beneath him. He returns the favor and grinds his hips into yours. He still has his pants on but oh you can feel it. Your eyes are closed, not wanting to lose the feeling by just mere sight.

“Look at me love, please,” he says softly. Hesitantly opening your eyes, you find his looking deeply into yours. His hand traces your lips…..chin….breast……..stomach. Then he hesitates….smiling he starts laying a trail of kisses down to where his hands stops…

“Oh Loki, stop teasing,“ as you hiss at him. He thought ‘Okay,’ with that smirk on his face. There was no word, no warning. He got down on his knees, grabbed your hips and pulled you towards his face. He nipped the inside of your thighs, hearing a gasp with each touch. Closing his eyes and getting lost in your scent. After a moment he opened his eye and his heart almost stopped……you are clean. No hair, no nothing. While staring, he placed his fingers on either side of your exposed folds. He wanted to feel how smooth you were. And Gods you are incredibly smooth. Light tracing his fingers from one fold to another, not even noticing that he is making your legs shiver.

Hearing an exhale brought him back to what was in front of him. Even with the lights dimmed he could see how wet you are for him. Just by mere touching, he couldn’t help himself any more. Your sensitive nub is exposed and he nipped at it. That made you jump and he loved it. Loki started to lap at your wet folds slowly, exploring every inch down there. Sucking on your nub then going back burying his face into you. Hearing your moaning getting louder and louder with each lick, he moved a hand and put two fingers into you. Slowly inching his way further and further inside. That made your hands reach the back of his head and pull on his hair. 

He growled into you and started to do more. Moving his fingers around inside you, he laps at your some more. Your body cannot control itself anymore. That made you arch your back and scream out in pleasure. Having that smirk on his face again, he started moving them faster and faster. Wiggling and writhing underneath him, your eyes flew open and you are looking down at him. He mouth is open and breathing heavy. You look at him in the eyes…

"Dear Gods Lok, don’t stop! Please, don’t stop!” And he wasn’t about to. He used his free hand to stretch her folds up a little bit, just so he could suck on that very sensitive nub. That, and his fingers still moving inside you, and you were so close to reaching your peak. “Loki! Don’t…..stop……I’m….so close,” was all you could muster. Listening to you moan and feeling your body shake and shiver, his senses were going into over drive. Feeling drunk on you alone made his erection hard to the point it was throbbing. Then suddenly he hears you cry out, feeling you tighten up around his fingers and his hair is being grabbed.

He slows down…slowly pulling himself out and looks up. He’s watching you shiver and shake. You feel him kiss you all the way up to your neck, and feel something poking you in the stomach. Nuzzling into him while your hand wanders down to the front of his pants…..“My turn," you coyly say and start rubbing his erection through his opened pants.

A long groan escaped his lips and he started thrusting against your hand. He had imagined this so many times before, but nothing is as good as the real thing. You stroke him a little longer, rubbing your thumb on his tip. His pants were starting to get wet, so you pulled him out of them.

You flipped him over in one move and pulled his pants down and out of the way. Watching him pop out of them was a sight to see. He’s a big boy. His girth is making you wet all over again, all you wanted to do was sit on it. But you knew you wanted more too. Also, he is long. You didn’t think that far about him, because you gasp out loud at his size.

"Problem love? Or do you like what you found?” With that damn smirk again. You just smiled at him, hovering over top of his tip and ran your tongue all the way down his erection. Listening to his breath catch in his chest….you look up and smirks at him…

“What do you think?” and before he could answer you put his tip in your mouth and sucked as hard as you could. Swirling your tongue around before slowly making your way down and back up. At the same time Loki couldn’t breath. He wasn’t expecting that, it almost made him cum. But he held back, and watched you go all the way and come back up. He was in awe of you at that moment, no hands.

He grabbed your hair and pulled a little, starting to tease his tip while listening to him groan. You ran your tongue and lips up and down the underside of his throbbing erection. This was killing him. You were teasing, and he knew it.

“Gods….I….can’t take much more…..please,” A smile came across your lips again, he was begging. Something he never did, but was doing it now. You stopped and crawled up to his face….all the while licking and nipping at certain areas. Hips, ribs, nipples, then his collar bone. Loki’s hands are still in your hair, he yanked you up to his face and kissed you fiercely. The kiss was strong, sloppy and wet. Both of you were out of breath when the other let go.

“Love, I can’t take this anymore!”

Just then Loki rolled you back over and was on top of you again. He made his way back down to your entrance. Legs on each of his shoulders….he didn’t even tease, he plunged himself in without warning. He was big, he knew that, he looked up at her as you cried out. There was an expression on your face that made him do it again. He pulled completely out and slammed into you again. Listening to you cry out again, he lulled his head to the side and rested it on your leg. Not wanting to forget this feeling of him being inside you. After a moment, he pushed your legs to your chest and started to slowly move inside more.

His thrusts started off slow and steady, letting you get used to him. Every time he went into you he pushed more and more. Your groans were getting louder and louder by him doing that. He wanted to flip you over, he want you to ride him. But he was waiting for this for too long and he was going to cum soon. It would have to wait until next time. instead he started to slam harder and harder into you, but still at a steady speed.

“Lok please! I want more!” as you begged loudly. So he dropped your legs and grabbed your hips as he started thrusting into her harder and faster. You reached up and grabbed his ass. You squeezed and smacked it. Groaning from that feeling made him go as hard as he could. Faster and faster, hearing your cries made him go into you harder and harder. He couldn’t stand it anymore, he was about to cum…he tried to warn you.

“Love….I….can’t…GODS!” you tighten up around him, as you were about to cum too. “Loki…don’t stop!” he was still thrusting into you as hard as he could. He was beginning to cry out, with every thrust you were at the point of screaming. He couldn’t stop, he thrust into you until he exploded inside. He cried out along with you, still grabbing your hips tightly and making involuntary thrusts… He finally let go after a moment and rested his head on your chest. Breathing heavy, arms are weak and shaking. Feeling your fingers rake through his hair made him groan.

With a sudden burst of energy, he moves you along side him. Cover both of you up with the blanket that was on the floor. You both lay there face to face, kissing each other. His arms wrapped around you. And yours around him.

As he looks up into yours eyes “Please stay, I don’t want to be alone tonight,”

You kiss his forehead “I will stay as long as I can. This should be a fun explanation in the morning.” As both of you laugh at the comment.

He takes the back of your neck in a free hand and nuzzles his face into you. Kissing your chin….he mumbles

“I love you, please believe me,” The statement shocks you to the core. The God of Mischief loves you. You hug him a little harder.

“I know,” as you hear him snore softly…..you drift off as well.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

A few hours later there is a banging on the door to his cell…both of you jolt upright

“Loki, I know your in there! Do you know where the mistress of the house went? The servants can’t find her. The guards won’t tell me anything,” As Thor’s booming voice slightly echos..

Loki looks at you and smiles, you start shaking your head ‘No’ then that devilish smirk comes back

“Of course I do Brother, she’s right here with me. In my bed, now if you’ll excuse me. I would like to spend time with her just a little more,”

“Uh….oh….OH….oh, I do apologize Brother. *clearing his throat* I’ll leave you to it then,” As Thor starts to walk off.

You glare at him, “You are incredibly lucky that I love you,”

He looks deep into your eyes, strokes your cheek and smiles “I know,”


End file.
